Five Years Later
by xxCia.Rosaliexx
Summary: Ziva left 5 years ago, trying to protect Tony's life. Now she shows up at Tony's wedding of all places, will she stop it? Will she speak now? And who is this child?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN NCIS.

**A/N: Hey guys :) just a little one shot I wrote while my school was under lockdown for toxic fumes. Fun right? It's loosely based off the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

It all started with a wedding announcement in D.C's local paper _The District Chronicles_ that she frequently read online. It was vague, not much to be said because of his job and hers. Just a few lines and a picture of the happy couple, though these few lines made her draw a quick breath.

Anthony Daniel DiNozzo to wed Alexandra Lorainne Scott

St. Matthew the Apostle Church

Norfolk, Virginia

March 21, 2014

Ceremony begins 1:00pm

She knew she did not have a right to be hurt or offended. She left, to protect him. The slightly funny thing was that the date of the wedding will be the five year anniversary of when she left. Looking back now she remembers the day she left. Gibbs was the only one to know she was leaving for the reason she was.

_"Ziver are you sure you want to do this"_

"Gibbs, I have to. If I don't It'll ruin his life. I can't be the cause of that"

"Just tell him what's going on. Let him in on it. You can trust him"

"No Gibbs. Rule #4: The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to best? Tell one other person - if you is no third best. That's what i'm doing, everyone is under the assumption i'm going back to Israel for my father. You are the one person that knows different." 

_She walked back to the squadroom with Gibbs in tow to find Tim, Abby, Ducky and Palmer and Tony there. She went through her goodbye's trying to keep her emotions in check. Ducky had told her to be safe on her adventures, and Palmer had given her a picture frame with a photo of the team. Tim and Abby bought her a mini dvd player for the 'long plane ride' and Tony, well Tony gave her a hug and a cellphone that he said would always make him answer. All the while her eyes were connecting with Gibbs and Director Vance, she had to leave now before she broke down and told them all the truth._

She hadn't really gone to Israel, that was part of the secret. She had truly gone to Los Angeles, California the place she swore she would never go again after what happened with Jenny. She knew that if her Israel story ever came undone nobody would look for her there.

Ziva David had changed a lot in those 5 years, aside from being older her whole life had basically changed. She didn't work for law enforcement anymore she simply managed a hotel, she missed it sometimes but it was less dangerous this way. She turned and looked at her surroundings, and what she saw had her making her decision. She was going to that wedding.

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

Getting to Norfolk from Los Angeles wasn't an easy task. She wasn't traveling alone this time. She had gotten there late the night before and was now staring out the window of her car that was parked across the road from the church that was supposed to hold the ceremony. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a shriek from her passenger.

"Mommy! Look it's Grandpa Gibbs!"

Smiling at her four year old daughter's recognition of her Grandpa Gibbs she turned to face her, "Yes Rosie, that is your Grandpa Gibbs"

"Momma why are we here?"

"We're here to see a wedding"

"Why?"

"If only I knew Rosie baby"

Ziva David made her way into the church with her daughter behind a group of people, seemingly unnoticed. She held her daughters hand as she stood in the hall leading to the lobby of the church surveying what was going on.

A small smile crept onto her face as her eyes landed on her former family. Gibbs was standing with a red head she had met a few times, she thought her name was Rebecca. Than standing next to him was Tim and Abby, she had heard from Gibbs on one visit that they had gotten married and were expecting a child and from her guess the young boy standing next to them was that child. Aswell as Ducky with Palmer and a pregnant Breena.

Soon enough everyone filed into the main part of the church and into the pews. You could tell which family was hers, it seemed as if a pastel color factory exploded on them and they refused to talk to anyone from Tony's side. Ziva and Rosie flinched as a scream came from one of the back rooms, the door opened to reveal a frantic bridesmade and before it closed again Ziva caught a glimpse of the bride and startled to chuckle, her gown was shaped like a pastry.

"Momma, what are you laughing at?" Rosie looked at her completely confused

"That woman in that room looks like a cupcake" She said through the laughs

"I thought making fun of people was wrong Momma, it makes them feel bad"

"Right tataleh, im sorry. Lets go find a seat"

They made their way to the second to last row in the church and she saw him, Anthony DiNozzo stood infront of everyone in a tuxedo, and standing next to him was Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the music start to play. She thought to herself, god that sounds like a death march. She walked down the aisle like she was floating on a cloud; kind of like a pagent queen. Her eyes traveled to the altar and focused on Tony, the smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes.

The preacher started his service and Ziva zoned out, daydreaming about what could have happened if she had stayed and told him what was happening those 5 years ago. She broke from her daydream just in time to hear the preacher say the words every bride and groom dreaded.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A distant and sad look came across her face. She didn't come here to stop a wedding, but it sure was sounding pretty good right now. Her daughter began tugging on the hem of her dress.

"Momma"

"Yes Rosie"

"Speak Now."

Her proclimation was accompanied by a sweet smile and a shove, almost making Ziva fall off the pew. She slowly stood up with shaking hands and cleared her throat, in return she got horrified looks from everyone in the room. She focused her eyes on the one person in the room she regretted leaving behind the most, all while thinking to herself she was not the kind of girl to be doing this. Tony dropped Alexandra's hands and stared at Ziva like he saw a ghost and both of them started to take small baby steps until they met in the middle of the center aisle.

"Ziva? Is that really you? I thought you were in Israel? You never called or made contact"

"Yes Tony it is me. I really can't believe i'm standing here right now. I can't believe i'm doing this. I wanted you to be happy, thats why I left." She was rambling now.

"Ziva. I thought you left because your father called you back to Mossad. What are you talking about?"

"Tony, look I didn't go back to Israel. My father disowned me when he found out my secret. I went to LA because I knew you wouldn't look there."

"What secret Zi? What are you talking about?"

A long sigh escaped from her body "I left so I didn't ruin your life Tony. You have every right to hate me."

By this time Tim, Abby, Palmer, Ducky and Gibbs had started up the aisle to form a semi circle around Tony. The bride was clutching onto her mother sobbing very dramatically. Everyone too caught up in what was happening with Tony and Ziva to see a small girl remove herself from the back from and walk down the aisle. Ziva soon felt a tug on her dress for the second time that day.

"Momma why is everyone staring at you?"

Once the word was uttered Tony's eyes snapped down towards the ground for a moment taking in the small child, medium curly brown hair reaching the bottom of her back and her eyes a combination of brown and green. He slowly moved back up to Ziva.

"Momma?"

She spoke to her child while staring at Tony. "Yes baby, that happens when you stop a wedding."

"Momma is that him? Is that my Daddy?"

Eyes locked and Tony DiNozzo who wasn't normally one to not have words for a situation was finding himself opening and closing his mouth.

"Yes baby, this is your Daddy."

Crowds gasped along with the NCIS team. Murmers filled the room, you could hear the words 'illegitimate daughter' thrown around a few times. It seemed to be a staring match between Tony and Ziva until a small voice came through,

"Hi Daddy, my name's Rosana Norah DiNozzo David. I'm 4. Momma says I have so many names because one belongs to you; but it sounds pretty so can I keep it?"

A smile creeped on his face and he crouched down to her height, "Hi Rosana, it's very nice to meet you. Your Momma is right, DiNozzo belongs to me. So, how about this; can we share it?"

She jumped into his arms and wrapped her little ones around his neck almost bringing him to the ground. He rose from the ground and looked at the people standing around him, he walked to the front of the church with Rosana on his hip leaning her head on her shoulder. He took his spot in front of the alter,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very sorry for keeping you in this church on a Saturday only to let you down. You see, there will be no wedding here today."

Gasps again were heard through the crowd of people lining the pews. A supposed bride came out of her mothers grasp and started down the aisle towards Ziva.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Ms. Scott look let's be civil about this, I did not come here with intentions to ruin your wedding. One thing is clear, if Tony loved you as much as you thought he did than he would not have called off the wedding."

All that was heard was a shriek and the sound of heels stomping away. Tony started to make his way up the aisle still holding Rosana on his hip, he stopped when he got to Ziva.

"For the record, I don't hate you. I never stopped loving you."

It was like the world just stopped and they were in the center.

"Momma aren't you going to say it back?"

A slight chuckle and a response, "Well if you gave me a chance Rosie, I never stopped loving you either Tony."

A smile that could light up a whole town appeared on his face. "Good. Than lets get out of here. You've got 5 whole years to fill me in on"

They walked out of the church with the NCIS team and Tony's friends clapping and cheering behind them, unlike her side of the service who had grimace's and hatred on their faces.

**A/N: Its kind of long, we were stuck there for a while lol and I made some changes once I got home. Hope you enjoy! Dont forget to read and review :D**

**Have an amazing night,**

**Cia**


End file.
